


The Backfiring Prank

by MiladyAnna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James est amoureux de Lily, Lily est toujours ami avec Severus, M/M, Marauders, Multi, Remus et Sirius sorte ensemble mais en secret, The Marauder's Map, kiss, peter is a cinnamon roll, prank
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAnna/pseuds/MiladyAnna
Summary: Les maraudeurs s'ennuient et décident de faire une blague à leur tendre ennemi Severus.Quel dommage que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	The Backfiring Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot est juste comique je me suis totalement inspiré de cette vidéo: The Marauders: The Backfiring Prank (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyDIz0GpzOw)  
> J'espère que vous aller vous amusez, bonne lecture.

James, Remus et Sirius discutaient tranquillement au bord de la fontaine en attendant que Peter ne revienne. Les trois maraudeurs profitaient des quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à traverser les épais nuages d’hiver. 

Bien sûr, cette journée ne serait pas complète sans une bonne farce et la victime parfaite venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Severus Rogue marchait tranquillement dans la cour, dépassant les trois maraudeurs, accompagné de sa meilleur amie, Lily Evans. 

-Hey Servilus! cria James ne voulant pas manquer cette occasion en or d’humilier ce sale serpentard. 

-Quoi Potter! s'énerva le serpentard.

-Euh… Tu sais pourquoi je suis meilleur que toi? Dit James un peu décontenancé.

-Non Potter, mais je sens que tu vas m'éclairer avec ton intelligence supérieure, répondit sarcastiquement Severus. 

-Les gars arrêtez, s'interposa Lily exaspéré en tirant le bras de son ami pour partir. 

-Tes cheveux sont gras c’est pour ça que je te suis supérieur, ricana James. 

-C’est tout ? demanda Severus en levant les yeux au ciel peu impressionné. 

-Euh… Mhm… On va jeter un sort sur eux ! essaya de se rattrapé James.

-Oui! On les fera même devenir vert ou… ou rose, le soutient Sirius. 

Le serpentard les regardait peu impressionné et Lily réussi à le faire bouger. Juste avant qu’ils disparaissent, les maraudeurs purent entendre Lily lui dire :

-La prochaine fois voilà ce que tu vas faire…

Sirius et James se tournèrent vers Remus qui était dépité par le manque d’inventivité de ses amis et leurs gamineries.

-Les gars vous étiez vraiment pathétiques, s’exclama le loup-garou. Vous pouvez vraiment faire que ça?

-C’est vrai qu’on a fait mieux par le passé, avoua Sirius en regardant ses pieds mal à l’aise. 

-Qu’est ce qui nous arrive, se lamenta James.

-On a vraiment besoin de faire une énorme farce à Servilo ! Mais quoi ? demanda Black.

-Lunard, tu as une idée ? demanda James en faisant sa tête de chien battu.

-Quel est le mot magique ? taquina le loup-garou. 

-T’es sérieux ? 

-Oui Sirius, ricana diaboliquement Remus. 

Sirius roula des yeux en lui tirant la langue comme un enfant de cinq ans. Il lui fit ensuite un clin d’œil aguicheur avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. 

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous donner quelques idées, souffla Sirius dans son oreille. 

-J’attends toujours le mot magique, s'obstina le loup-garou en s'éloignant de Sirius. 

-Bien... S’il te plait Lunard, le grand, le génialissime sorcier..., dirent en même temps ses deux amis.

-Merveilleux, j’ai emmagasiné énormément de sorts qui seraient parfaits pour cette farce, complota Remus.

-T’es vraiment le meilleur, s'émerveilla Sirius en le décoiffant. 

***

Sirius, Remus et Peter attendaient cachés derrière un buisson, la venue de James accompagné de Severus.

-T'es prêt Pete ? demanda Remus en regardant la carte.

-Yep ! acquiesça Queudver. James le ramène on est d’accord ? 

-Yeah… répondit Sirius. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va réussir à le convaincre de venir. 

-Sirius je lui ai dit de dire qu’Evans l’attendait ici. Il suivra James à coup sûr, le rassura Remus. 

-Ça fonctionnera probablement, enfin j’espère... accepta Sirius. 

-Chut ! ordonna le loup-garou. Ils arrivent ! dit-il en montrant le nom de James et de Severus sur la carte. 

En face d’eux, James apparut accompagné d’un Severus de plus en plus sombre. Il regardait autour de lui mal à l’aise, sachant que quelque chose n’allait pas.

-Potter ! Lily n’est pas là, pas vrai ?! accusa le serpentard.

-Non elle est là-bas Severus. Ne t’inquiète pas !

-Tu ne m’as jamais appelé comme ça avant ! grogna Severus. C’est un piège n’est-ce pas ?! 

-Non, non, non… pas du tout, paniqua James. 

Caché derrière le buisson, Remus cachait son visage avec sa main dépité par le comportement de son ami. Peter regardait tranquillement la scène qui se jouait devant lui en mangeant des chips sachant que la farce était tombée à l’eau.

-On est fichu, désespéra Sirius. 

-Tu sais bien que je ne t’aime pas…. mais j’aime bien Evans et… Tu sais quoi ? Mets-toi juste ici ! S’exclama James en pointant une croix dessinée sur le sol.

-Pourquoi ? répondit Severus qui ne comprenait pas comment Potter pouvait être aussi idiot. 

-Parque tu le dois !

-Je ne crois pas non ! riposta le serpentard.

-Non, non… tu dois vraiment aller là ! 

Alors que James se tournait pour demander de l’aide à ses amis. Severus s’approcha rapidement derrière lui et il lui attrapa les pans de son uniforme pour l'attirer vers lui. En une fraction de seconde, les lèvres du serpentard ont rencontré celle du gryffondor choquant toute l’assemblée.

Remus et Sirius prirent de grandes respirations, choqués, se prenant dans leurs bras en criant “Oh mon dieu” ou “par merlin” plusieurs fois à la suite. Alors que Peter se rapprochait pour mieux voir la scène. Avant de reculer, dégouté, en serrant son sac de chips contre lui, comme s’il allait le protéger de l’horreur qui se produisait devant ses yeux. 

-C'est tellement dégoûtant.... c’est… c’est pas comme ça quand on s’emb- 

Commença Sirius en se tournant vers Remus pour être couper par un coup sur la tête de la part du loup-garou. Peter les regardait tour à tour perturber en leur demandant ce qu’il voulait dire. Sauf que ses deux amis détournaient leurs regards, les joues rouges. 

Pendant ce temps, de l’autre côté du buisson, Severus repoussa James avant de prendre la fuite, la main sur sa bouche le visage dégoûté. James secouait la tête dans tous les sens en répétant “non, non, non...” Les mains tirant ses cheveux il agonisait de dégoût. Il cracha plusieurs fois au sol espérant enlever le goût des lèvres du serpent des sienne. 

Ses amis le regardaient décéder sur place, tous choqués par la tournure des évènements. Sirius regardait Peter et Remus puis enfin James avant de prendre la parole.

-Cette farce s’est retourné contre nous, non? 

Les deux autres acquiescent d’un mouvement de tête avant de tourner leurs regards vers James qui était toujours en train de mourir.

***

Plus loin dans le parc de l’école, Severus rejoignit sa meilleure amie. Lily l’attendait avec impatience ayant hâte de savoir si son plan avait fonctionné. 

-Alors tu l’as fait ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans pouvoir répondre, le serpentard hocha la tête, la main toujours sur la bouche.

-Vraiment?!

-Oui… maintenant est ce que tu pourrais rapidement trouver le sort pour se nettoyer la bouche s’il te plait. Le supplia le serpentard.

La rousse tournait les pages de son livre de sort, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis toujours choqué que tu ait eu le courage de le faire. 

Assis à côté d’elle, Severus tirait la langue en faisant une grimace, dans une vaine tentative de se débarrasser du goût des lèvres de son ennemi. 

-Alors ? C’était comment ? demanda la gryffondor avec un sourire en coin. 

-... C’était assez bien en fait… mais s’il te plaît dépêche-toi de trouver le charme, pressa Severus.

Lily eut un petit rire ravi avant de continuer de chercher le sort dans son livre. C’était vraiment une idée géniale.


End file.
